Ready
by mukimuki-chan
Summary: "Ja-ngan di terus-kan" /"Tadi malam kenapa kau tidak ikut ke club bersama Gaara?"/"Apa Sasuke-kun ba-hagia ber-samaku?"/"Kau memang paling bisa merusak suasana"/ Rated M. hanya untuk dewasa


Ready

Naruto bukan punya gue, tapi punya itu tuuuuuuuuh

SasuHina Selaluuuuu

Warning : Abal, Gaje

Hanya untuk 17 tahun keatas

Paham ?

Di sebuah tempat terdengar erangan-erangan mengairahkan. Sang gadis dipangkuannya mengalungkan lengannya ke pria dihadapannya yang sedang dengan lahap memakan bibir gadis dihadapannya itu. Menggulum bibir itu dengan bibirnya. Menyesap manisnya bibir gadis itu. Tangan wanita itu meremas sedikit rambut pria itu mengalirkah gairah yang sedang ia rasakan akibat bibir pria itu bermain dibibirnya.

Ciuman itu kini semakin turun ke leher jenjang Hinata yang putih itu. Saasuke semakin bernafsu menciumi bibir gadis itu ketika mencium wangi lavender yang sangat disukainya selama ini, wangi yang membuatnya kecanduan.

"Sas-uke kuuuuuunhn" Erangan Hinata membuat Sasuke menatap mata Hinata

"Ja-ngan di terus-kan" Hinata memang belum siap untuk hal lebih dari ini.

"A-ku sudah tidak tahan Hinata"

Hinata mulai mengeluarkan senjata andalannya. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Sasuke pun akhirnya luluh juga melihat Hinata yang seperti itu.

"Baiklah" Sasuke mengecup lembut kening Hinata. "Ayo turun. Sudah mau bel masuk"

"Maaf Sasuke-kun" Hinata merasa bersalah dengan sikapnya selama ini. Padahal teman-temannya rata-rata sudah melakukannya. Meskipun begitu Sasuke tidak pernah marah pada Hinata karena menolak gairahnya.

-o-

Sudah empat tahun berlalu sejak kejadian diatap sekolah antara Hinata dan Sasuke. Sekarang mereka berdua sedang menempuh kuliah di semester akhirnya. Apakah mereka sudah pernah melakukannya sekarang? Belum.

Mereka belum melakukan hubungan badan karena Hinata masih belum siap untuk melakukannya sampai saat ini.

"Oi _Teme"_

"Hn."

"Tadi malam kenapa kau tidak ikut ke club bersama Gaara?"

"Aku tau apa yang akan kalian lakukan"

Sasuke memang sudah terbiasa dengan ajakan Gaara dan Naruto untuk ikut mereka ke club malam hanya untuk menyalurkan hormone mereka pada wanita-wanita murahan disana. Dan dengan tegas Sasuke selalu menolaknya karena dia hanya mencintai Hinata.

"Kau itu selalu begitu. Sesekali bermain-main dibelakan kekasihmu itu tak ada salahnya. Kau harus tau tadi malam aku mendapatkan wanita yang sangat memuaskan"

"Hn. Aku pergi dulu"

Sasuke meninggalkan Naruto karena menangkap surai indigo panjang telah keluar dari kelasnya tak jauh dari tempat Sasuke dan Naruto berbincang tadi. Sasuke berjalan kearah gadis itu.

"Hinata"

"Sasuke-kun.." Gadis itu memberikan senyum terbaiknya pada Sasuke. Sasuke selalu menyukai senyum ini, ia tidak akan pernah bosan dengan senyum ini.

"Aku antar kau pulang ya?"

"Sasuke-kun…" Panggil Hinata mengindahkan pertanyaan Sasuke tadi. Sasuke heran dengan sikap Hinata yang tak biasa ini.

"Kenapa Hinata?"

Hinata mendongakan kepalanya untuk menatap Sasuke. Sasuke mulai curiga kalau ada apa-apa dengan gadisnya ini.

"Apa Sasuke-kun ba-hagia ber-samaku?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Tentu saja aku bahagia"

"Mes-kipun aku ti-dak pernah mau—"

Kata kata Hinata terpotong oleh Sasuke yang mengetahui arah pembicaraan Hinata ini.

"Tentu saja. Aku mencintaimu Hinata" Sasuke mengecup bibir Hinata lembut. Ciuman ini bukan ciuman nafsu bukan juga penyaluran gairah. Ini adalah ciuman tanda cintanya pada Hinata. Gadis yang telah ia cintai bertahun-tahun lamanya.

"A-ku rasa aku mau men-cobanya Sasuke-kun" Hinata mengucapkannya dengan rasa malu yang membuncah. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya dapat memasang wajah datarnya. Wajah datar nan tampan itu tampak berpikir untuk beberapa saat.

"Jangan dipaksakan" Kata Sasuke tegas

"A-ku tidak memaksakan Sasuke-kun, aku me-mang ingin men-cobanya" Hinata menatap Sasuke, kali ini bukan dengan mata berkaca-kaca tapi mata pupy eyes yang tak bisa membuat Sasuke tahan lebih lama.

"Dimana?"

"Eh?"

"Dimana kau mau mencobanya? Di tempatku atau ditempatmu hm?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada suara mendesah dan menggoda. Tapi Hinata tak kunjung menjawabnya.

"Kalau begitu di apartemenku saja ya?"

Hinata hanya mengangguk kecil menyetujui perkataan Sasuke. Wajahnya sedikit merona oh bukan sangat merona.

-o-

Sasuke telah sampai di apartemennya dan jangan lupa kalau ia sekarang juga sedang membawa Hinata.

Sasuke dan Hinata memasuki apartemen Sasuke dengan sedikit cangggung, tak seperti biasanya. Sasuke meletakan mantel dan segala yang ia bawa di meja begitu juga dengan Hinata. Sasuke menghampiri Hinata. Hinata menatap mata Onyx itu. Semakin lama mata itu semakin mendekat dan tiba-tiba saja.

_Kriuk kriuk_

Suara apa itu ? ternyata suara perut Hinata yang belum makan. Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya dari Hinata. Menatap gadis didepannya itu. Hinata hanya menundukan kepalanya karena malu.

"Kau belum makan?"

Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan

"Kau memang paling bisa merusak suasana"

Hinata encoba menatap Sasuke, mata Hinata mulai berkaca-kaca. Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya dapat terperangah _sensitive sekali_

"Hei, aku hanya bercanda" Sasuke merengkuh tubuh mungil itu kepeluknnya. Dan membawa gadis itu ke dapur kediamannya.

"Kau mau makan apa?"

"Apa saja"

"Kalau begitu kau duduk disini. Biar aku yang memasakannya untukmu"

Hinata memperhatikan gerakan sasuke saat memasak. Terlihat sangat terbiasa dan terlatih. Dan kali ini untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke terlihat seksi dimata Hinata.

"Ini" Sasuke membawakan sebuah piring berisi makanan dan minuman untuk Hinata.

"Kau tidak makan?"

"Tadi sudah"

Sasuke memperhatikan Hinata yang makan dengan lahapnya. Terkadang kedua mata mereka bertemu tapi Hinata segera mengalihkan pandangan matanya.

"Kau suka?"

"Iya. Ini enak seperti biasanya"

Hinata tersenyum pada Sasuke. Sekarang perutnya sudah terisi. Sasuke melihat ada sisa makanan diujung bibir Hinata. Tangan Sasuke bergerak kesana untuk membersihkan. Tergoda ia menelusuri bibir Hinata dengan tangannya. Lama-lama Sasuke merasa dengan tangan saja ia merasa tak akan puas.

Sasuke menundukan kepalaya agar menyamai tinggi Hinata. Ia memiringkan wajahnya untuk mencapai bibir mungil itu. Sasuke mencium Hinata lembut. Bibir mereka berdua bertemu saling menginvasi satu sama lain. Hinata yang awalnya diam saja mulai membalas ciuman Sasuke.

Merasa ciumannya mendapatkan respon dari Hinata, Sasuke mulai bergairah. Lebih bergairah daripada biasanya. Apalagi mengingat kata-kata Hinata di kampus tadi.

Sasuke menaikan tubuh Hinata ke meja di dapur itu tanpa melepaskan pagutannya pada bibir Hinata.

"Emmmph" Erangan mereka berdua terdengar. Merasa membutuhkan oksigen, Sasuke melepaskan bibirnya dari Hinata. Sasuke menatap Hinata yang wajahnya sudah merah padam dengan nafas yang terengah. Menambah kesan seksi dimata Sasuke.

"Kau bisa memintaku berhenti sekarang"

Hinata hanya menggeleng pelan

"Baiklah. Jangan memintaku berhenti nanti. Karena kurasa aku akan kesulitan memenuhinya nanti"

Sasuke kembali mencium bibir Hinata kali ini lebih bernafsu. Bibir itu sanggup membakar hasrat dalam diri Sasuke. Pagutan pagutan kecil yang diberikan oleh Hinata juga membuat Sasuke semakin terlena. Tangannya kini membelai-belai paha mulus Hinata. Mengusapnya pelan.

Sasuke kini menjatuhkan bibirnya ke leher Hinata. Diciumnya leher itu. Menyesap wangi lavender disana. Menghirupnya. Sasuke terus menciumi leher Hinata dengan ganas. Memberikan tanda kemerahan disana.

"Kau milikku Hinata.. selamanya milikku"

Sasuke kembali memagut bibir mungil Hinata. Tangannya kini sudaah mulai berani meremas dada subur Hinata.

"Ngghn"

Sasuke membopong tubuh mungil Hinata dalam gendongannya menuju kamar Sasuke. Bibirnya masih terus saja mencium Hinata.

Sasuke merebahkan Hinata diatas kasurnya dengn lembut.

Setelah berapa lama kini yang tersisa hanya pakaian dalam Hinata saja yang melekat ditubuh indahnya.

"Sasu-kuuuuuhnn nghn" Hinata mendesah kala tangan Sasuke meremas kedua gunung miliknya. Tangan Hinata hanya mampu meremas bantal disampinya.

Tangan Sasuke membuka kaitan bra Hinata dan melemparnya kemana saja. Sasuke segera saja memasukan dada Hinata penuh-penuh kedalam mulutnya.

"Ngggh Ah Sas"

Hinata mendesah tak karuan merasakan nikmat didadanya itu. Sasuke menggulum dada Hinata dengan ganas. Menciumi seluruh bagian itu tanpa terlewatkan. Tangannya mulai menusuk nusuk bagian bawah Hinata yang masih tertutupi celana dalam yang sudah basah akibat rangsangan.

Ciumannya turun dari dada kini menuju perut dan semakin lama semakin kebawah. Sasuke menciumi setiap inci tubuh Hinata, pahanya, kakinya semuanya. Sampailah dia pada surga dunia itu. Dibukanya celana dalam Hinata.

Sasuke awalnya hanya mengecup bagian itu tapi lama kelamaan ia menghisapnya dengan penuh gairah. Mengeluarkan lidahnya untuk mengobok-ngobok bagian dalam Hinata.

"Sasukeeeeee ngggh ah ah sasu" Sasuke tersenyum puas mendengar desahan hebat dari Hinata. Sasuke masih terus bermain disana. Kali ini mengunakan jarinya. Digerakannya pelan-pelan karena masih sangat sempit. Lalu menambah temponya sedikit demi sedikit, menambahkan jumlah jari sambil terus memajumundurkan jarinya didalam Hinata.

"AKKKKH Sasukeee ah ah NgghhhAKKKKH oh"

Sasuke yang mendengar racauan Hinata tak kuasa menahan hasrat untuk tidak mencium bibir itu. Dilumatnya kembali bibir itu dengan tangannya yang masih setia menyentuh Hinata lebih dalam lagi. Tak lama dirasanya dindiing vagina Hinata menjepitya lebih kuat. Tak kuasa Hinata membendung gelombang orgasmenya. "Sasukeeeeeeeh"

Kepala Sasuke turun kebawah untuk membersihkan kembali vagina Hinata ""Ah Sasu Ah Annnghhn uggggh"

Sasuke menjauhkan kepalanya dari vagina Hinata. Ia melepaskan celana dan celana dalamnya. Tampaklah kejantan Sasuke yang telah menegang sempurna akibat Hinata.

Hinat memalingkan wajahnya. "Kenapa kau yang malu eh?" Sasuke menggoda Hinata. Kini tubuhnya telah menimpa tubuh Hinata. "Apa masih mau melanjutkannya?"

Hinata hanya menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke dengan mempertemukan bibirnnya dengan bibir Sasuke. Sasuke menyeringai dalam ciuman mereka. Selama Hinata terhanyut dalam ciuman itu Sasuke sudah memposisikan penisnya di depan vagina Hinata. Dimasukannya perlahan. Hinata yang merasa Sasuke memasukinya hanya mampu menatap Sasuke.

"Hentikan, jika aku mulai kasar" Pinta Sasuke kepada Hinata, Hinata memejamkan matanya merasakan penis Sasuke memenuhi dirinya.

"Nggggh. Sakit " Hinata menggit bibir bawahnya

Sasuke merasakan ada sebuah dinding yang menghalaginya melangkah lebih jauh

"Tahan. Ini akan lebih sakit Hinata, tapi hanya sebentar" Hinata mengangguk kecil. Sasuke memepertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Hinata dan menghentakan yang ada dibawah sana. Sasuke dapat merasakan mulut Hinata mengeluarkan suara, mungkin suara sakit. Sasuke masih terus menciumi Hinata untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Bibirnya kini sudah sampai dileher kekasihnya itu

"Nhhhggghn" Sasuke dapat mendengar suara Hinata meskipun suara itu pelan. Sasuke masih ragu untuk begerak. Ia takut menyakiti wanita yang sangat dicintainya ini. Sasuke masih terus menciumi bagian tubuh Hinata.

"Ber-geraklah" suara Hinata terdengar serak.

Sasuke membelai pipi Hinata lembut. "Aku mencintaimu Hinata"

Hinata tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia mengalungkan tangan mungilnya di leher Sasuke. Mencium pipi pria itu. Sasuke mulai bergerak memaju mundurkan pinggulnya

"Ngggh ah Sasuke ah" Hinata mendesah nikmat dibawah hujaman Sasuke.

Kepala Hinata ia benamkan dileher Sasuke dengan desahan yang terus keluar dari mulutnya.

"nggh ah ah ah ah Sasu ah"

Sasuke menambah tempo genjotannya terhadap Hinata. Wanita dibawahnya hanya dapat mendesah nikmat sampai akhirnya gelombang orgasme itu datang lagi pada HInata. "nggh sasuke nggghn ah ah ah"

"Sasuuuuuuuuuuuuuaaaah"

Sasuke mengeluarkan batangnya dari dalam Hinata. Ia mengangkat kaki Hinata ke atas bahunya. Lalu memasukan penisnya pada lubang sempit itu lagi. Ia melanjutkan rondenya karena ia belum klimaks. Sasuke menggenjot Hinata dengan tempo lumayan cepat

"Ah Ah sasukeeeeh Ah"

Mata sasuke menangkap pemandangan yang luar biasa dibawah tubuhnya ini. Pemandangan wanita dengan polos dengan tanda merah disekujur badanya dan mengeluarkan desahan desahan erotis yang terdengar telinganya. "Sasukeeee ah ah"

"Nghhhhh ah Sasukeeeeeeeeeeh" Orgasme Hinata sampai lagi. Setelah berapa waktu kemudian Sasuke menyusulnya.

"Hinataa…" Sasuke merebahkan dirinya di samping Hinata. Mengecupi setiap inci wajah wanita yang paling dicintainya ini. Tangan Sasuke membelai pipi Hinata. "Suara desahanmu indah" Sasuke mempertemukan bibirnya dan bibir Hinata.

"Ka-lau aku ha-mil bagaimana?"

"Aku pasti akan menikahimu. Tanpa kau hamil pun aku akan menikahimu"

Hinata menatap mata Sasuke berharap tak ada kebohongan disana. Dan benar saja. Ia tak menemui kebohongan. Hinata sangat senang dengan kenyataan ini.

"Kau menyukai yang tadi?" Sasuke menyeringai setan

Hinata hanya mengangguk malu-malu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ulangi hm?"

Belum sempat Hinata menjawab. "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA SASUKE-KUUUN"

Dan mereka mengulanginya lagi dan lagi.

-o-

Suara desahan makin terdengar dari kamar Sasuke di Uchiha Mansion. Rumah besar ini sedang lenggang karena hanya dua orang penghuni dan para pembantu rumah tangga yang ada disana. Dan hal ini tidak dilewatkan begitu saja oleh Sasuke.

Mari kita lihat apa yang terjadi di kamar bungsu Uchiha ini.

"Bergeraklah Hinata."

Posisi Hinata kini ada dipangkuan Sasuke dengan penis Sasuke yang telah tenggelam sempurna kedalam Vagini sempit Hinata. Tangan Hinata ia kalungkan ke lehernya. Sasuke membantu Hinata bergerak dengan menaik turunkan pinggul Hinata keatas kebawah.

"Nggggh ah ah Sasuuu"

Hujaman hujaman Hinata semakin cepat seiring datangnya gairah yang membucah. Vagina Hinata menelan habis penis Sasuke. Terus dan terus ia turun naikan pinggulnya. Tangan Sasuke tak tinggal diam, tangan itu meremas remas dada Hinata.

"Sasuuu ah ah ah" Dada Hinata bergerak-gerak seiring pergerakan pinggulnya keatas dan kebawah. Pemandangan seperti ini membuat Sasuke makin berhasrat untuk memakan istri yang berada diatas ini. Rambut panjangnya tampak dipenuhi peluh kenikmatan. Bibir mungilnya sedikit terlihat lebih besar, mungkin akibat ciuman-ciuman pria dibawahnya.

"Hi na taah" Sasuke sekarang hanya mampu memejamkan matanya. Meresapi setiap kenikmatan yang ditimbulkan oleh pergerakan Hinata. Tapi tangannya masih terus saja meremas-remas gunung kembar itu.

"Sasukeeeeeeh ah ah angggggh uuugggh ah Sukeeeeh ah" Tangan mungil Hinata bertumpu pada pundak Sasuke yang kokoh.

Sasuke menarik pundak Hinata untuk berhadapan dengan wajahnya. Dengan cepat Sasuke melumat bibir istrinya yang sedari tadi mengeluakan suara-suara indah membahana. Kini Sasuke yang bergerak menghentak-hentakan pinggulnya. Hinata yang terhanyut hanya bisa mendesah tertahan sembari menikmati ciuman-ciuman Sasuke.

Dan mereka terus melanjutkan kegiatan nikmat ini terus terus dan terus. Mereka masih akan terus saling memuaskan entah sampai kapan.

Fin

Bertemu lagi dengan saya dan cerita gaje saya

Hahahaha eng ing eeeeeeeeng

Eeeeeeeeeeeeng

Tinggalin Rieview dan kesan kalian ya….


End file.
